The invention relates to an oscillating drive and a method for operating an oscillating drive.
Oscillating drives which can be used, for example, for hand-held tools (DE 102 602 13 A1) are known from the prior art. A further field of application of rotationally oscillating drives are laser scanner systems such as, for example, the system described in DE 10 2008 055 159 A1. Electric motors can be used for such rotationally oscillating drives. In this context there are drives which change the rotational direction of the motor or drives in which a continuous, rectified rotational movement of the motor is converted into an oscillating movement with a transmission.
In the case of rotationally oscillating drives which use a rotationally oscillating motor, high accelerations are important in order to change the rotational direction in the shortest possible time. In the motors used in the prior art, the design of high pulse flows is often delayed, which has a disadvantageous effect on the acceleration. However, in particular for laser scanners the highest possible accelerations are desirable in order to generate scanning rates which are as high as possible.
The object of the invention is to improve oscillating drives and methods for operating oscillating drives. In particular, oscillating drives are to be specified for driving, for example, a mirror of a laser scanner in a rotationally oscillating fashion, with which high accelerations for changing the direction or a high level of synchronization behavior are possible. A further object is to specify improved methods for actuating an oscillating drive.